


Separati da uno schermo

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Just love [13]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, One Shot Collection, One-Sided Attraction, PWP, Secret Crush, alternative universe
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-06-09 19:49:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15274947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: "Partecipante alla PWP challenge indetta dal gruppo SasuNaru Fanfiction Italia".Indetta per il SasuNaru Day!Prompt: Crush Televisiva.





	1. Chapter 1

Separati da uno schermo

 

La luce del sole filtrava candida dalla finestra, chiusa per metà dalla tapparella, con una zanzariera nella parte finale.

Illuminava lo schermo della televisione, dove c’era la figura di un giovane uomo intento a parlare.

Naruto, seduto sul divano con le gambe incrociate, lo guardava interessato. Osservò i capelli mori di Sasuke, che gl’incorniciavano il viso e sorrise, piegando di lato la testa. Una ciocca di capelli color oro gli solleticò la guancia. Si morse l’interno della guancia e sorrise.

“Penso che molti fraintendano questo mondo. Non è per niente facile, soprattutto alla mia età…” stava spiegando l’intervistato.

< Mi piacerebbe poterlo conoscere. Chissà se è come dicono le riviste e sa di profumo e borotalco > pensò Naruto, ondeggiando avanti e indietro. Alcune ciocche bionde gli solleticarono le guance, lì dove aveva dei segni neri.

< Di sicuro ha un fisico così slanciato, pur essendo così minuto. Piccolo e proporzionato, dallo sguardo intenso. Ha degli occhi stupendi, anche se le lenti a contatto rosse del suo ultimo ruolo gli donano > pensò.

“… Vengo spesso scambiato per i personaggi che interpreto. In realtà sono una persona molto timida e non…”. La voce di Sasuke risuonava per la stanza.

Naruto si concentrò sulle labbra sottili di Sasuke, leggermente rosee e deglutì a vuoto. Le sue gote erano vermiglie e sentì l’eccitazione aumentare.

“Quali sono i suoi progetti futuri?” domandò l’intervistatore.

“Per il momento voglio solo concentrarmi su questa nuova serie televisiva. Per il futuro si vedrà, in questo periodo il mio personaggio prende tutto il mio tempo. I personaggi negativi, i cosiddetti cattivi della storia, sono particolarmente complessi, ma sono una sfida che ogni attore dovrebbe accettare…”.

Naruto gorgogliò di piacere, concentrandosi sulla voce di Sasuke, era calda, leggermente roca, ma parecchio giovanile. Allungò le gambe e si sfilò la maglietta, il suo battito cardiaco era accelerato.

“… Devo ringraziare gli sceneggiatori per permettermi di…”.

Naruto dimenò i piedi nudi, le sue orecchie erano in fiamme.

< Lui non potrà mai sapere quello che provo per lui, ma nemmeno quello che arrivo a fare. In fondo è un’arma a doppio taglio, ha anche un risvolto positivo.

Pudico com’è non riuscirebbe mai a comprendere le mie azioni > pensò. Si slacciò i pantaloncini arancioni che indossava e se li sfilò pian piano, il suo viso era accaldato e alcune gocce di sudore gli scendevano lungo la schiena.

“… Ricordo che la mia prima parte l’ho avuta da bambino grazie a un’attrice molto brava. Tsunade…”.

Naruto infilò la mano sotto i boxer, deglutendo rumorosamente.

“… Ogni tanto su internet trovo il meme della vasca, riguardo quel film…”. Sasuke guardava la telecamera con sguardo basso, un modo di fare leggermente impacciato.

Naruto si passò la mano sul membro, accarezzandolo delicatamente, giocherellò con la parte finale e gettò indietro la testa, ansimando. Si abbandonò contro il sedile, inumidendolo di sudore, alcune goccioline di sperma gli sfuggirono, iniziò a vedere in modo sfocato. Iniziò a muovere su e giù la mano, provocandosi piacere da solo.

“Sasuke… Oh, Sasuke…” chiamava. Dimenava le dita in modo frenetico, immaginando le mani sottili di Sasuke al posto delle proprie.

“Un’ultima domanda” disse l’intervistatore.

“La prego solo di non fare qualche quesito particolarmente scomodo o imbarazzante. Fino ad ora è stata un’intervista davvero piacevole” rispose Uchiha.

Naruto sentì l’eccitazione raggiungere l’apice, gorgoglio all’ultima parola dell’attore televisivo.

“Ha qualche interesse romantico?” chiese il giornalista.

“Al momento no” rispose Sasuke.

Naruto venne e si abbandonò esausto sul divano, si guardò intorno alla ricerca del pacchetto di fazzolettini e ne afferrò uno, pulendosi dallo sperma.

< Spero tu non ne abbia mai, così da poterti immaginare mio > pensò.

 

 


	2. Bollente estate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Partecipante alla PWP challenge indetta dal gruppo SasuNaru Fanfiction Italia".  
> Indetta per il SasuNaru Day!  
> Prompt: Falò.

Naruto muoveva rapidamente i piedi, sollevando un gran polverone di sabbia, in una mano teneva sollevato il bastoncino con i fuochi d’artificio e con l’altra una bottiglia di birra al limone svuotata per metà. Nelle sue iridi color cielo si riflettevano le fiamme dell’alto falò che bruciava, sfrigolando, davanti a lui. I ciocchi di legno a piramide si consumavano, trasformando in cenere nerastra la paglia che teneva l’insieme compatto.

Sasuke guardava l’altro giovane alle spalle, rischiarato dal fuoco. Sopra Uzumaki c’era un cielo blu-notte puntellato da stelle.

Naruto lasciò cadere il bastoncino prima che lo scottasse, si voltò e vide che l’altro l’osservava, chiuse gli occhi e ridacchiò. Sasuke lo guardò finire la bottiglia, lasciarla cadere a terra, facendola affondare per metà nella sabbia, e correre verso di lui. Gli fece lo sgambetto, Naruto cadde sopra di lui con un gemito e Sasuke ghignò.

Naruto alzò il capo, si era sporcato una guancia di sabbia, lì dove aveva un po’ di sabbia posata. Sasuke gli pulì il viso con il pollice e gli posò un bacio sul naso.

“Quando sarai un po’ più sobrio, vedi di mettere ordine. Non voglio domani svegliarmi e scoprire che devo pulire un porcile” disse Uchiha.

“Pensaci domani, perfettino” rispose Naruto. Gli avvolse il braccio intorno al collo, chiuse gli occhi e lo baciò. Sasuke lo baciò a sua volta, avvertendo delle fitte nel pantaloncino del costume. Accarezzò con entrambe le mani l’ombelico di Naruto, passando le dita sopra il suo tatuaggio.

Naruto gli strinse i fianchi con le ginocchia, continuarono a baciarsi, mischiando le loro salive, intrecciando le loro lingue. Rabbrividiva di piacere ai tocchi gelidi dell’altro, lasciandosi sfuggire dei gorgoglii di piacere tra un respiro mozzato e l’altro.

Uchiha gli sfilò il costume aderente di colore arancione, iniziando a stuzzicarlo. Uzumaki controllò non ci fosse nessuno intorno al falò, vedeva solo le ombre delle fiamme allungarsi sulla battigia. L’odore prodotto dal fuoco si mischiava a quello di salsedine del mare e i loro respiri erano coperti solo dal rumore delle onde che s’infrangevano.

Abbassò i boxer di Uchiha con una mano, mentre con l’altra iniziava a prepararsi, concentrandosi sulle sensazioni di piacere che gli faceva percepire Sasuke preparandolo.

< Se non ci fosse venuto lui, probabilmente non sarei mai venuto. Non che non mi diverta con i miei amici, ma non voglio perdermi neanche un giorno di questa estate solo per noi > pensò.

Sasuke sentì l’eccitazione dell’altro premere e lo stuzzicò, sentendolo ansimare. Chiuse gli occhi, avvertiva delle fitte e delle ondate di piacere provenire anche dal proprio bassoventre. Penetrò Naruto, strappandogli un prolungato verso di desiderio, caldo e roco.

Naruto si aggrappò alle sue spalle, Sasuke continuò a muoversi sempre di più dentro di lui.

< Alla luce di questo falò, mi sei sembrato un angelo, ma forse sei un demone. E in questa notte, il mio cuore, con te, arde > pensò Uzumaki. I loro bacini si scontravano, Naruto si teneva spasmodicamente all’altro, andando incontro ai suoi movimenti.

Un’onda più alta arrivò fino ai loro piedi, lambendoli, ma non raggiunse il falò. Man mano che il loro rapporto andava avanti, spirali di fumo si alzavano silenziose verso il cielo.

Naruto ingoiò un urlo quando l’altro venne dentro di lui, Sasuke scivolò fuori di lui e Uzumaki si abbandonò sopra di lui. Entrambi ansimavano, la stuoia sporca di sudore, sperma e sabbia.

Si rimisero i costumi, respirando affannosamente, si addormentarono guardando le fiamme che man mano divenivano sempre meno potenti.


	3. Artisti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Partecipante alla PWP challenge indetta dal gruppo SasuNaru Fanfiction Italia".  
> Indetta per il SasuNaru Day!  
> Prompt: Body Art.

Le mattonelle colorate, raffiguranti un deserto, si riflettevano nell’immenso specchio che copriva il soffitto, le mattonelle sui muri rappresentavano sulla sinistra un grande sole, sulla destra un mare in tempesta, incastonate nelle altre due pareti dalle mattonelle color zaffiro c’erano due finestre chiuse, coperte da delle tendine color panna.

Al centro della stanza, illuminato da delle luci sceniche, c’era Sasuke. Naruto gli stava passando le mani sul corpo pallido e affusolato, coprendo la sua pelle diafana di un tenue colore azzurro.

Sasuke teneva gli occhi chiusi e le labbra serrate, concentrandosi sulle dita dell’altro, trattenendo la sensazione di eccitazione. Respirava dalle narici, Naruto gli aveva legato i capelli sopra la testa, sotto una cuffietta.

Man mano che il suo corpo assumeva diverse sfumature di blu, Naruto iniziava a tingere piccole stelle. In metà corpo iniziò a delineare un deserto di rocce, dagli azzurri più chiari, mentre nella parte superiore un più cupo cielo stellato.

Sentì il proprio membro premere contro gli slip aderenti, a loro volta dipinti. Serrò gli occhi, avvertiva il respiro di Naruto sul collo, le ciocche bionde dell’altro solleticargli la pelle.

Naruto si mise in ginocchio, sentiva il calore delle lampade fargli scottare leggermente la pelle, si detergeva con un fazzolettino il sudore.

Il pavimento era disseminato di contenitori di ferro colmi di pittura per la pelle.

Sasuke sentì le mani dell’altro soffermarsi sui suoi glutei, sporse leggermente in fuori il bacino. Il battito cardiaco accelerato.

Naruto gli socchiuse le gambe, passando dell’altro colore.

Sasuke venne con un gemito, arrossendo, mentre un po’ di sperma scivolava dalle sue gambe, macchiando gli slip, facendo gocciolare a terra il colore.

Naruto scosse il capo e si rialzò.

“Di nuovo?” domandò.

“S-scusa…” esalò Sasuke, nascondendosi il viso tra le mani, rovinando l’effetto sia sul volto che sulle dita.

< Finirà per volere un altro modello per la sua body art > pensò.

“Non importa. Dai, andiamo, ti aiuto a fare una doccia. Riproviamo tra qualche ora, ti va? Però resisti almeno il tempo di una foto” disse Naruto. Gli fece l’occhiolino e piegò le labbra rosee in un sorriso.

< Mi sprona a fare sempre di meglio. Devo imparare ad essere delicato, a farlo entrare nella stessa sfera superiore dove lui immerge me. Non potrei avere musa migliore, vorrei che il mondo potesse vedere il capolavoro che potrebbe sgorgare dalla sua anima attraverso le mie mani > pensò. Gli sfilò la cuffietta, slegandogli i capelli e passò le dita tra le sue ciocche more, scompigliandole.

Sasuke lo sbirciò attraverso le dita.

“Non sei arrabbiato?” domandò.

Naruto negò lentamente.

“Colpa mia che cerco di fare una cosa total body, quando ci limitiamo al viso o alle labbra va tutto per il meglio. Inoltre, potrebbe capitare a me di perdere il controllo, una di queste volte” rispose.

Sasuke si mordicchiò il labbro.

< Non credo proprio o sarebbe già successo > pensò.

“Solo se si trattasse di Ramen da asporto o di un pennello nuovo” bisbigliò.

Seguì Naruto nella direzione del bagno, stringendo le gambe, ascoltando la risata cristallina dell’altro.


	4. Ti farò ricordare di me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Partecipante alla PWP challenge indetta dal gruppo SasuNaru Fanfiction Italia".  
> Indetta per il SasuNaru Day!  
> Prompt: Amnesia.

Ti farò ricordare di me

 

“C-chi… Chi hai detto che sono?” domandò Naruto. Aveva metà del viso fasciato, compreso l’occhio e la stoffa candida delle bende risaltava in contrasto con l’oro dei suoi capelli.

“Uzumaki Naruto” rispose Sasuke. Era seduto accanto a lui sul letto e gli teneva la mano nella propria.

“Perché non riesco a ricordarlo?” chiese Naruto con voce tremante.

“I medici ninja dicono che l’ultimo attacco che hai ricevuto ha bloccato i tuoi ricordi. Non preoccuparti, pian piano l’esposizione al mio sharingan li sbloccherà e tornerai in te” disse Sasuke.

Cercò di allontanare la mano da quella dell’altro, ma Naruto aumentò la presa.

“Qui-Quindi… un’amnesia?” tentò di semplificare.

Sasuke annuì lentamente.

“Un’amnesia” rispose.

Naruto lo guardò in viso.

“Quindi… Sei tu la chiave per chiarire? Non sai quanto ne sono contento, già mi congratulavo con il me che ero prima per essere riuscito a fidanzarsi con un ragazzo bello come te” disse.

Sasuke avvampò e volse lentamente il capo.

“Guarda che non lo devi dire solo perché ti ho spiegato che prima convivevamo. Io lo capisco se…”. Iniziò a dire.

Naruto chiuse gli occhi e si sporse in avanti, posandogli un bacio sulle labbra rosee e sottili.

Sasuke avvertì il battito cardiaco accelerare e sgranò gli occhi, irrigidendosi.

“Cos’è uno sharingan? Non ha un suono facile da ricordare… Hai parlato di esposizione. Si tratta di qualcosa che ti fa male?” lo interrogò Naruto.

Sasuke deglutì a vuoto, sentendo la gola secca.

< Mi manca così tanto che potrei impazzire da un momento all’altro > pensò.

“N-no… Quando un Uchiha, ossia un appartenente alla mia famiglia, viene sottoposto a delle sofferenze molto forti, sblocca una parte del suo cervello. Più grande è il dolore che prova, maggiore è ciò che il suo chakra gli permetterà di fare. Si manifesta attraverso gli occhi e permette di interagire con il cervello di chi li guarda. Banalmente si tratta di illusioni e…”. Iniziò a spiegare.

Naruto gli lasciò andare la mano e lo abbracciò, posandogli la testa sul petto.

“Se stiamo insieme avrei dovuto proteggerti. Come ho potuto permetterti di stare così male? Beh, se sono finito in queste condizioni vuol dire che non neanche schivare e non sono un granché di combattente”.

Sasuke gli sollevò la testa, prendendogli il viso tra le mani, accarezzandogli le guance segnate dai baffi neri con i pollici.

“Non dirlo neanche per scherzo. Tutto questo è successo quando eravamo ancora bambini. Nessuno, neanche gli adulti dell’epoca, avrebbero potuto prevedere quella catastrofe. Coloro che sapevano, invece, erano complici.

Tu non puoi ricordarlo, ma ci fu una congiura nei confronti della mia famiglia. Degli Uchiha resto solo io” spiegò.

Le iridi azzurre di Naruto divennero liquide.

“Da quando stiamo insieme, mi hai sempre salvato da tutto, persino da me stesso e dal mio odio”. Proseguì Sasuke.

Naruto chiuse gli occhi e lo baciò nuovamente, Sasuke ricambiò il bacio, premendo le labbra su quelle di lui. I loro mugolii di piacere risuonarono nella stanza.

Sasuke lo fece sdraiare sul letto, passandogli le mani tra i vestiti. Naruto iniziò ad aiutarlo a spogliarsi, Sasuke sentiva l’eccitazione al bassoventre crescere.

“Sicuro che ti senti pronto? In fondo è come se fossi uno sconosciuto per te” gli disse Sasuke all’orecchio.

Naruto iniziò a spogliarlo, finendo di denudarsi a sua volta.

“Anche se diventassi uno sconosciuto infinite volte, non potrei non innamorarmi di uno come te all’infinito” disse.

Sasuke si mise a cavalcioni su di lui, una volta spogliatosi del tutto, posandogli una serie di baci sul petto. Naruto con una mano gli accarezzò il collo sottile e scese sulla schiena pallida di Uchiha, scivolando lungo la spina dorsale leggermente in rilievo.

Sasuke gli accarezzò una coscia muscolosa, mentre con l’altra mano iniziava a prepararsi. Si scambiarono una serie di baci, sempre più veloci, mozzandosi il fiato, scontrando le loro labbra. Se le morsero, le piegarono, arrossandole sempre di più, rendendole bollenti.

I loro respiri si fecero concitati, mentre Sasuke iniziava ad accarezzare il membro di Naruto.

“P-più veloce…” esalò Uzumaki voluttuosamente.

Sasuke obbedì.

< Spero che tutto questo gli suoni familiare, lo aiuti a ricordare, o almeno lo tranquillizzi e faccia sentire a casa.

Perché questa è la sua casa, la ‘nostra casa’ > pensò.

Naruto gli afferrò i fianchi, avvertiva il desiderio impellente farlo tremare, mentre la sua pelle iniziava a scottare. Penetrò Sasuke facendogli sfuggire un gemito di piacere e cominciò a muoversi dentro di lui in modo incalzante.

Il sudore iniziò a scivolare lungo i loro corpi, inumidendo le lenzuola.

Sasuke si aggrappò alle spalle dell’amante, andandogli incontro e seguendo i movimenti dati dal ritmo delle sue spinte. Le sue ginocchia affondavano nel letto, la loro pelle si era arrossata nel continuo sfregamento, lo stesso era avvenuto a quella rosea di Naruto.

< Voglio disperatamente ricordare… Quante volte l’abbiamo fatto prima? Per il mio corpo sembra così naturale… Lo desidero così tanto, ma non riesco a visualizzare nessuna scena. Se chiudo gli occhi c’è solo l’ombra.

Rischio quasi di dimenticarmi nuovamente chi sono > pensò.

Sasuke reclinò in avanti la testa, i suoi gemiti erano sempre più forti.

“A-ancora… _mnhh_ …. Sì, di più!”. Si ritrovò a gridare, tenendo gli occhi serrati.

Naruto gli tappò la bocca con la propria, bloccandogli la lingua con la sua, mischiando le loro salive. Sentì lo sperma di Sasuke bagnarlo, ma continuò a prenderlo con più foga di prima.

Sasuke finì per graffiargli la pelle, Naruto allontanò il capo da lui per riprendere fiato. Le sue bende erano coperte in gran parte dalle bende, ora madide di sudore, alcuni capelli dorati vi erano finite dentro.

“Naruto!” gridò Sasuke, mentre Uzumaki veniva dentro di lui. Gettò indietro la testa, facendo ondeggiare i corti capelli neri.

Naruto scivolò fuori da lui e Sasuke si stese accanto a lui.

Da fuori venne il verso di un uccello della sera.

I due ninja rimasero stesi l’uno affianco all’altro, recuperando fiato tra le lenzuola del letto sfatto. L’odore di sudore ed ormoni invadeva la camera.

< Ti giuro che farò di tutto per farti ricordare, per farti tornare completamente da me > promise Sasuke, poggiando la testa sulla spalla di Naruto.


	5. Amore graffiante

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Unghie finte.

Amore graffiante

 

“A me sembra una sciocchezza” disse Sasuke.

Naruto, steso su un fianco sul letto, ridacchiò, mettendosi una mano sotto la guancia.

“Perché mai? Io ti trovo affascinante” disse.

Sasuke sbuffò sonoramente, piegò di lato il capo, facendo ondeggiare i corti capelli neri.

“Lo sto facendo solo perché ti servono quelle referenze. Se continui così mi tolgo questo ciarpame di dosso” borbottò.

Naruto allungò la mano e recuperò la risma di fogli, insieme alla matita, decorata con glitter rossi, dal comodino.

“Ti prego. Sei davvero bellissimo, in fondo sei il mio modello” disse. Iniziò a tratteggiare il bozzetto di una figura umana.

Sasuke muoveva i piedi nelle scarpe coi tacchi a spillo, sentendole chiudere dolorosamente sui suoi piedi, le solette erano dolorose. Una spallina del lungo vestito nero che indossava gli era ricaduta sulla spalla muscolosa, lasciando intravedere il petto pallido.

I suoi occhi rossi brillarono nella penombra, mentre si mordicchiava le labbra, togliendo una parte del rossetto.

“Ridimmi chi dovrei rappresentare” disse Uchiha.

“Una cantante anni ’40. Siamo in questo bar, il protagonista entra in questo ambiente fumoso. All’inizio di lei sente solo la voce, che canta questa canzone triste, ma piena di sentimento, direi nostalgica. Viene aggredito non solo dall’odore di tabacco, ma anche da quello dolciastro degli alcolici. Quando ormai è vicino ai primi tavoli la scorge, è come una rivelazione. Rimane fulminato lì dov’è…”. Iniziò a raccontare Uzumaki.

Sasuke schioccò la lingua sul palato.

“Mi dici come fai a raccontare storie d’amore etero se non hai mai baciato una ragazza?” chiese.

Naruto rotolò giù dal letto, impedì alla matita di cadere e la rimise tra i fogli, bloccando il tutto con un cuscino. Raggiunse l’altro e gli mise una mano sul fianco sottile, abbassandogli la cerniera dell’abito.

“Perché l’amore è un sentimento unico, va oltre il sesso di chi lo prova. Può avere molte sfaccettature, ma una volta provato, lo si può indagare e conoscere a fondo” disse. Baciò con foga Sasuke, sporcandosi le labbra di rossetto.

“Sarebbe davvero ‘il buco sbagliato’ se adesso, mentre sono io che ho questo aspetto, ti prendessi” sussurrò Sasuke.

Naruto si portò le dita di Sasuke alle labbra e le succhiò, lasciando che la sua lingua lambisse le unghie finte dell’altro.

“Oh, penso che, invece, sarebbe quello giusto. Prendimi da dietro” lo invitò.

Sasuke si sfilò l’altra spallina del proprio vestito e lasciò che cadesse a terra.

“A pecorina?” domandò, slacciando i pantaloncini arancioni di Naruto.

Sasuke lo spintonò, mentre si sfilava le scarpe e disse: “Solo se ti sbrighi. Potrei cambiare idea” disse.

Uzumaki ghignò e si abbassò anche i boxer, scalciandoli via, si chinò e si mise carponi. Sasuke si abbassò l’intimo e si stese sopra di lui, gli afferrò i fianchi, graffiandoli con le unghie finte. Una di queste cadde a terra con un piccolo ticchettio.

Naruto chiuse gli occhi, cercando di accelerare il respiro affannoso, Uchiha utilizzò le dita umide per prenderla. Il dolore dovuto alle unghie finta e all’intrusione delle dita fece sfuggire a Naruto un gemito di dolore.

“Spero tu ti sia lavato il cul…”. Iniziò Sasuke, sentendo che l’altro era stretto.

“Sasuke!” strepitò Naruto, serrando con ancor più forza gli occhi.

Sasuke ghignò e gl’infilò dentro tre dita, sentendolo boccheggiare.

“Indovina quante sono queste?” chiese.

“T-ti prego…” gemette Naruto.

< Se non fosse così stretto potrei provare a fare tre dita più altro, ma temo che si farebbe male > rifletté Sasuke.

“Allora, sarò anche io la ‘cantante’, ma devi gorgheggiare tu quello che vuoi” gli soffiò all’orecchio. Si strusciò sopra l’altro, le dita di Naruto erano diventate umide di sudore, mentre le muoveva sul pavimento.

“Prendimi” supplicò.

Uchiha fece scivolare lentamente le dita ed entrò di scatto dentro di lui, si mosse per un paio di minuti dentro Naruto.

Uchiha dava dei colpi secchi con il bacino, sperando di aumentare il piacere. Il desiderio lo rendeva accaldato e lo faceva ansimare.

I segni dovuti alle unghie finte si erano fatti più numerosi e gli prudevano.

“ _Mnhhh… Ahhh_ … Sììì! Più forte Sasuke… Sì, così, AH. Così! _Mmmmmh… A fondo, fondo…_ Ecco… ecco…”.

I gemiti di Naruto si fecero sempre più alti, insieme ai suoi richiami. Uzumaki venne, sporcando il pavimento di sperma.

Sasuke gli baciava la testa, tra i capelli umidi, le orecchie, il collo, anche sotto la nuca. Gli leccò il lobo dell’orecchio, regolando a fatica il proprio respiro.

“SASUKE!” gridò Naruto, mentre Uchiha veniva a sua volta dentro di lui. Si accasciò a terra, mentre Sasuke scivolava fuori da lui, stendendosi su un fianco, accanto a lui. Gli accarezzò i glutei umidi e sorrise.

“Questo ti ha ispirato?” chiese con voce roca. Una ad una, mentre passava le dita sull’altro, le unghie finte si staccarono.

“Tanto” esalò Naruto.


	6. Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Partecipante alla PWP challenge indetta dal gruppo SasuNaru Fanfiction Italia".  
> Indetta per il SasuNaru Day!  
> Prompt: Palcoscenico.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oXMcxaRR0TY; Gold degli Imagine Dragons. http://testicanzoni.mtv.it/testi-Imagine-Dragons_13895270/traduzione-Gold-43341821.

Gold

 

Sasuke girò su se stesso, appoggiò una mano sul fianco e alzò la gamba, continuando a girare. Si sporse in avanti, facendo ondeggiare i corti capelli mori, una ciocca gli ricadde su uno dei due occhi dall’iride liquida.

Posò il piede su una mela d’oro e continuò a ondeggiare a tempo di musica. Piegò le labbra rosee e sottili, iniziando a soffiare.

Batté un paio di volte le palpebre, facendo ondeggiare le ciglia.

Naruto lo fissava seduto in prima fila.

Sasuke si piegò a novanta e raccolse la mela, se la portò alle labbra e ne baciò la superficie. Parecchie ragazze fischiarono, sedute nelle altre poltroncine ai piedi del palcoscenico.

Sasuke fece l’occhiolino, indossava solo dei pantaloni attillati che mettevano in risalto la sua figura.

“Come farà Re Mida a sopravvivere se tutto quello che tocca diventa oro? Oro… Oro… Oro…” cantò con voce seducente.

Un ragazzo dietro Naruto si alzò in piedi sul sedile e fischiò, un altro fece girare la propria giacca sulla testa e alcune giovani nelle ultime file applaudirono.

Naruto schioccò la lingua sul palato e si alzò in piedi, mettendo le mani in tasca.

“Dove te ne vai, idiota? Lo spettacolo non è ancora finito” lo richiamò Kiba.

“Aspetto fuori” borbottò Naruto. Si allontanò scuotendo la testa e risalì delle scalette, si nascose nel backstage vicino a una macchinetta del the.

< Lo so che è un lavoro come un altro, ma vorrei dare fuoco a tutta quella gente. Come si permettono di guardarlo in quel modo? > si chiese.

 

**********

 

Naruto si affacciò, le luci che illuminavano il palco si erano spente quasi tutte e ne rimaneva solo una pallida quasi fulminata. Camminò lungo il palcoscenico, facendo cigolare le assi di legno e vi trovò Sasuke seduto, era madido di sudore e ansimava.

“Ti sei divertito?” lo interrogò.

Sasuke alzò il capo, l’odore di sudore emanato dal suo corpo si mischiava con la fragranza del bagnoschiuma al sandalo che indossava. Si alzò in piedi, il suo odore si mischiò a quello di pino selvatico del deodorante di Naruto.

“Fino a che ho potuto danzare per te. Lo sai che vorrei poterlo fare solo a tuo uso e consumo” disse. Gli appoggiò le mani sul petto, slacciandogli i lacci della sua camicia di juta.

“Dici davvero?” chiese Naruto, afferrandogli il mento.

“Oh sì, per quanto mi riguarda statue e imperi sono nelle tue mani. Re Mida trasformava tutto in oro, ma tu trasformi me” rispose Sasuke.

Naruto si sedette per terra e giocherellò con uno dei pomi d’oro di scena.

Sasuke gli appoggiò il piede sulle labbra e Naruto lo addentò, Sasuke gemette e Naruto lo succhiò e leccò avidamente.

Sasuke si ritrasse, Naruto appoggiò la mela sul pavimento e si rialzò in piedi.

Sasuke si sporse e lo baciò con passione, Naruto lo ricambiò con foga. Gl’invase la bocca con la lingua e la spinse fino alla sua gola, mozzandogli il fiato.

Iniziò a spogliarlo con gesti rudi, Sasuke lo aiuto con una mano, mentre con l’altra gli accarezzava il ventre definito.

Naruto lo fece stendere sul palcoscenico, continuando a spogliarlo.

“Anche questo fa parte di un copione?” domandò.

Sasuke gli slacciò i pantaloni e glieli abbassò, strusciandosi per terra.

“Lo so che non sai distinguere il falso dal vero quando si tratta di me, ma gli altri per me sono false gemme, tu sei puro diamante.

Sei tu ad attrarmi” disse.

Naruto gli tappò la bocca con una mano, mentre con l’altro gli penetrava i glutei, lo guardò tendersi e sentì i soffocati gemiti. Lo preparò con due dita, guardandolo fremere eccitato sul palcoscenico.

“Fai parlare il tuo corpo, così saprò se è sincero” ordinò.

Sasuke gli fece scendere i boxer e gli avvolse i fianchi con le gambe, aggrappandosi ai suoi fianchi.

Naruto continuò a tenergli la mano sulle labbra, finì di prepararlo con tre dita, le fece scivolare fuori e lo penetrò con un colpo secco.

Sasuke si muoveva verso di lui con spinte sensuali, cercando di respirare il più possibile con il naso. Il suo viso era arrossato e i suoi occhi liquidi erano socchiusi.

Naruto si muoveva dentro di lui con desiderio impellente, continuò a prenderlo mentre lo sperma candido di Sasuke lo bagnava. Gli allontanò la mano dalla bocca, permettendogli di prendere piene boccate d’aria. Lo baciò con foga impedendogli di parlare e continuò a prenderlo con spinte decise, la schiena di Sasuke si era graffiata con il legno del palco.

Naruto venne a sua volta e scivolò fuori di lui, aveva la pelle febbricitante.

Sasuke allungò la mano e gli accarezzò i capelli.

< Sei tu l’unico oro di cui ho bisogno > pensò.

“Non possiamo sempre farlo sul palco, prima o poi non riuscirò a pulire come si deve” sussurrò.

Naruto ghignò.

“Non posso resistere dall’averti subito dopo i tuoi spettacoli o la gelosia mi farebbe impazzire nel tragitto fino a casa” rispose.


	7. Dobe e Teme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Partecipante alla PWP challenge indetta dal gruppo SasuNaru Fanfiction Italia".  
> Indetta per il SasuNaru Day!  
> Prompt: Isola.  
> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LqI78S14Wgg.

Dobe e Teme

 

Naruto era seduto sulla battigia e guardava il mare davanti a sé, l’acqua di mare che si trasformava in spuma. Socchiuse gli occhi, le sue iridi azzurre brillavano di riflessi blu scuro. Gettò indietro la testa, affondando le dita nella sabbia e sospirò pesantemente.

“Non sei venuto alla festa” sentì dire alle sue spalle.

Scrollò le spalle e piegò la testa all’indietro, facendo ondeggiare i corti capelli biondi.

“Perché avrei dovuto?” domandò.

Sasuke ondeggiò una bottiglia di saké e sorrise.

“Perché era divertente. Quindi ho deciso di portare la festa da te” spiegò. I suoi occhi erano liquidi e le sue guance rosate.

Naruto inarcò un sopracciglio e la sua risata cristallina coprì lo sciabordio del mare.

“Non dirmi che ti sei ubriacato. Questo sì che è un momento da ricordare. Dovrei farmi convincere a venire in viaggio nell’Isola dei polpi più spesso” disse.

Sasuke piegò di lato il capo e gli sfuggì un singulto.

“Anche se fosse. Resto comunque più figo di te” biascicò, sentiva la gola secca e il palato asciutto.

“Mi dispiace darti una terribile notizia. Su quest’isola i bicchieri non crescono sugli alberi, Uchiha. E non ho nessuna intenzione di bere dalla bottiglia e finire ubriaco come t…”. Iniziò a dire Naruto.

Arrossì vedendo che Sasuke si sfilava i pantaloni, rimanendo con il semplice costume da bagno. Si tolse anche i vestiti di sopra, scompigliando i propri capelli mori.

Uzumaki fissò con sguardo vitreo le gambe lunghe e lisce di Sasuke.

< Sono così glabre, la pelle sembra così curata. Verrebbe voglia di morderle e leccarle fino ad arrossarle. Chissà che gemiti riuscirebbe a fare, soprattutto ora che è così ubriaco > si ritrovò a riflettere, avvertendo delle fitte d’eccitazione al bassoventre.

“Non serviranno bicchieri” rispose Sasuke. Si pulì il piede con l’acqua di mare e lo appoggiò sulla bocca di Naruto, utilizzò l’alluce per socchiudergli le labbra accaldate.

< Cos’ha intenzione di fare? > si domandò.

Sasuke stappò la bottiglia di saké e lasciò che il liquore scendesse sulla sua gamba, parecchio liquido gocciolò sulla sabbia, inumidendola. Un po’ si rovesciò sulla stuoia su cui era seduto Naruto, inzuppandola. Il rimanente scivolò in bocca a Naruto che si lasciò sfuggire un gemito roco.

< Quanto diamine è seducente quando fa così? > si domandò.

Sasuke finì di svuotare la bottiglia e, con una risatina leggermente deformata, la lasciò cadere, facendo sollevare un po’ di sabbia. Appoggiò il piede tra le gambe di Naruto e lo stuzzicò.

“Vuoi divertirti, dobe?” chiese Uchiha.

Naruto lo afferrò per le gambe e lo strattonò, facendolo cadere pesantemente nella sabbia, solo in parte sulla stuoia.

“Non sai quanto, teme” rispose Naruto.

“Vacci piano, usuratonkachi” borbottò Sasuke, colpendolo sulla testa con qualche schiaffetto.

“Scusa, mi stai facendo impazzire” disse Naruto. Gli mordicchiò il collo e leccò avidamente.

Sasuke lo ribaltò, facendogli sfuggire un gemito e si mise a cavalcioni su di lui, si strusciò sopra il suo bassoventre facendolo mugolare di piacere. Ridacchiò nuovamente ed iniziò a spogliare Uzumaki.

“Il ritmo devo darlo io” borbottò. Arcuò la schiena e ticchettò con l’indice sul naso di Naruto.

Naruto gli abbassò il costume e gli accarezzò i glutei pallidi con una mano.

“D’accordo” soffiò.

Sasuke mugolò, teneva gli occhi socchiusi, le pupille dilatate e la testa gli ciondolava. Afferrò la mano di Naruto e lo aiutò a prepararlo, Naruto strinse le gambe, sentendo l’eccitazione farsi sempre più forte.

“Ne sei proprio sicuro?” chiese.

Sasuke gli passò la mano sul membro, preparandolo e Naruto boccheggiò, ansante. Sasuke lo fece entrare dentro di lui ed iniziò a muoversi furiosamente.

< Dimenticavo quanto gli piace la cavallina > pensò Naruto, andandogli incontro, seguendo il suo ritmo.

Un’onda si abbatté vicino a loro e l’acqua lì bagno entrambi, mischiandosi al loro sudore.

Naruto si trattenne dal venire, Sasuke diminuì la velocità, ondeggiando sempre più pericolosamente. Uzumaki scivolò fuori da lui e lo aiutò a stendersi su di lui.

“… _Umh_ … la festa… era be-bella…” biascicò.

“Anche questo è stato bello” sussurrò Naruto. Gli posò un bacio sulla fronte, mentre Uchiha si addormentava pesantemente.


	8. In spiaggia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Partecipante alla PWP challenge indetta dal gruppo SasuNaru Fanfiction Italia".  
> Indetta per il SasuNaru Day!  
> Prompt: Spiaggia.  
> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i2e1Jk4-gzM.

In spiaggia

"Ehi, Naruto" disse Sakura. Si raddrizzò il pareo che le nascondeva il corpo roseo stretto dal costume e raggiunse l’amico, aveva i piedi nudi che affondavano nella sabbia.

Naruto era seduto davanti a un chioschetto con una ciotola di ramen posata su un banchetto di legno, stava succhiando rumorosamente, aiutandosi a mangiare con le bacchette.

“Naruto!” lo richiamò Sakura, alzandosi la voce.

“Ciao, Sakura. Vuoi unirti anche tu?” chiese Naruto, indicando la ciotola.

Sakura appoggiò le mani sui fianchi e negò con la testa, dicendogli: “Volevo chiederti una cosa”.

Naruto giocherellò con il contenuto della ciotola, inarcando un sopracciglio dorato.

“ _Mnh_?” le chiese.

“Ieri, quando tu e Sasuke avete finto di aggredirvi in bagno, vi stavate baciando? In fondo è dal primo giorno di corso che vi baciate” disse Sakura.

Naruto si grattò la guancia, lì dove aveva i segni neri.

“Quello è stato un incidente, gli sono caduto addosso perché ero stato spinto. Perché mai dovrei baciare Sasuke?” borbottò. Si portò la ciotola alle labbra e la bevve avidamente, lasciando che alcune gocce di brodo calde precipitassero sulla sabbia, inumidendola.

Sakura si piegò in avanti e intrecciò le braccia dietro la schiena.

< Come fa a mangiare qualcosa di così caldo con queste temperature elevate? > si chiese.

“Ci sarebbe qualcosa che ti potrebbe far cambiare idea? Insomma, per quale motivo baceresti Sasuke?” lo interrogò.

Naruto sbatté la ciotola e arrossì, incassando il capo tra le spalle.

“Lo bacerei solamente se la sua bocca avesse il sapore del ramen” brontolò.

< Non sarei dovuto venire al mare con tutto il gruppo. In questo momento vorrei solo seppellirmi nella sabbia e rimanere nascosto in questa spiaggia fino alla loro partenza > rifletté.

“Capito” disse Sakura. Si allontanò correndo via, ridacchiando.

Naruto roteò gli occhi e ordinò un’altra porzione.

************

Naruto impallidì vedendo che Sasuke, sedutosi accanto a lui, aveva ordinato una ciotola di ramen.

“Sasuke, tu odi il ramen! Inoltre con queste temperature potrebbe venirti un colpo di calore” lo richiamò.

Sasuke affondò il viso nella ciotola ed iniziò silenziosamente a mangiare, il fumo gli colpiva la pelle chiara del viso arrossandogliela, gonfiandogli la ciocca di capelli mori.

“Perché diamine lo stai mangiando?” lo interrogò Naruto.

“Zitto, Dobe” ringhiò Sasuke.

Naruto allontanò da sé la propria ciotola vuota e lo guardò mangiare con espressione interessata, si sfilò le ciabatte e affondò i piedi nella sabbia. 

“Hai parlato con Sakura?” domandò. Osservò il viso accaldato di Sasuke, il brodo che gocciolava dalle sue labbra socchiuse e la sua espressione concentrata, leggermente sofferente. Il suo odore si mischiava a quello della pietanza. 

Guardò il _kamaboko_ aderire alla faccia di Sasuke, gli sollevò il viso e gliela tolse leccandola.

Sasuke batté le palpebre diverse volte, si grattò il collo tenendo le bacchette con una sola mano e tornò a mangiare, accanendosi sul maiale affettato.

Naruto avvertì il battito cardiaco accelerare.

“Sai, più tardi perderai l’odore del ramen, mentre su questa spiaggia risalta. Il mare è abbastanza lontano da non coprirlo con il suo profumo” disse.

“Qui, però, c’è il negoziante” borbottò Sasuke.

“Possiamo anche allontanarci di un po’, Teme” rispose Naruto.

Sasuke finì la ciotola, mise i soldi sul bancone, accanto a dove li aveva sbattuti Naruto, e si rimise in piedi, rialzandosi, Naruto lo seguì fin sotto una palma.

Ve lo premette contro, schiacciandolo con il proprio corpo, Sasuke rabbrividì sentendo il suo fiato bollente.

“Sakura ci ha proprio capito bene” sussurrò Naruto con tono aspro. Baciò con foga Sasuke, quest’ultimo mugolò socchiudendo la bocca, sentendo la lingua di Naruto invaderla. Naruto gli leccò le labbra, gustando il sapore del ramen.

Sasuke si staccò da lui, sentendo la sabbia bollente sotto i piedi e la palma graffiargli la pelle nuda della schiena, ansimò riprendendo fiato.

“Sai che so tutto di ramen, al momento?” lo invogliò.

Naruto gli mise una mano sotto la nuca e lo trasse a sé, Sasuke lo baciò e cercò il contatto della lingua dell’altro sulla propria. Naruto premette le sue labbra contro quelle dell’altro fino ad arrossargliele, si separarono solo una volta essersi mozzati il fiato a vicenda, ansimando rumorosamente.

Naruto si leccò le labbra, sentendo la saliva che vi aveva lasciato Sasuke.

“Vuoi farlo qui, sulla spiaggia?” chiese Sasuke.

< Il suo sapore è decisamente meglio quello del ramen > pensò Naruto e gli rispose: “Perché no, Teme?”.

“Come vuoi… Dobe” sussurrò Sasuke. Lo sbatté per terra, graffiandogli la pelle con la sabbia, e ve lo inchiodò, facendo pressione con il proprio corpo.

Naruto sentì la sua mano stringergli l’anca, Sasuke iniziò a baciarlo selvaggiamente, facendo cozzare i loro denti, rendendo secche e screpolate le labbra di entrambi, sottoposte a sempre maggiore pressione.

La lingua di Sasuke si tuffò attraverso la bocca di Naruto, costringendolo a un rantolo. Motivato dai rumori che Naruto stava facendo, Sasuke continuò a invadergli la bocca aperta con la propria lingua, solcandone ogni centimetro.

Naruto gemette più forte, gli occhi serrati. Sasuke si tirò indietro, un filo di saliva univa le loro bocche.

“Mi hai baciato solo per il ramen?” sussurrò roco Sasuke.

Naruto socchiuse le gambe, gli formicolavano a causa della pressione con la sabbia.

“Era solo una scusa per togliermi Sakura dai piedi… Un gran bello scherzo, vero?” chiese, sentendo Sasuke sbuffare.

“Le tue battute non fanno ridere” brontolò Uchiha. Gli posò un bacio nell’incavo del collo, facendolo sussultare, e con la mano seguì la linea dei suoi baffi. I suoi polpastrelli scesero delicatamente seguendo la sua mascella, proseguendo fino al collo, soffermandosi all’altezza del pomo d’Adamo.

Naruto avvertì la propria eccitazione portare il suo membro a premere contro il suo costume da bagno e boccheggiò, accaldato.

Si baciarono teneramente, mentre Naruto faceva scivolare il costume da bagno di Sasuke fino alle sue ginocchia.

Sasuke gli avvolse i fianchi con il braccio e ricambiò il gesto, ma lanciando via il costume di Naruto, che precipitò sulla sabbia.

Approfondirono il bacio, separandosi solo quando avevano bisogno di ossigeno, le loro fronti si sfioravano, i loro nasi venivano premuti nel contatto.

“Sono meglio o peggio del ramen?” chiese Sasuke.

Naruto rise tra i gemiti, iniziando a prepararsi, i suoi occhi erano liquidi e le sue pupille dilatate.

“Meglio” ammise.

Sasuke entrò dentro di lui, sogghignando, strappandogli un gemito prolungato.


	9. Come Capitan America e Sharon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Partecipante alla PWP challenge indetta dal gruppo SasuNaru Fanfiction Italia".  
> Indetta per il SasuNaru Day!  
> Prompt: Lavatrice.

Come Capitan America e Sharon

 

“Sai, so quanto ti piacciono le cose in ordine. Quindi, ti piacerebbe se ti facessi vedere come faccio il bucato?” domandò Naruto. Aveva una cesta colma di vestiti sporchi tra le braccia.

Sasuke inarcò un sopracciglio moro.

“Tu fai la lavatrice?” gli chiese.

Naruto si deterse le labbra con la lingua, sentiva le braccia un po’ intorpidite per il peso, mentre le sue dita si erano arrossate.

“Ho anche una lavatrice nuova” disse, facendogli l’occhiolino.

Sasuke si massaggiò il mento e accettò dicendo: “Allora ti seguo”.

 

*************

 

Sasuke guardò Naruto carponi, che infilava i panni dentro la lavastoviglie, muovendo i glutei in modo provocante. Si era tolto anche i propri vestiti rimanendo in boxer, per metterli a lavare.

Il profumo del detersivo punse le narici di Sasuke, il suo sguardo era calamitato dalla pelle rosea di Naruto e dallo spacco che si vedeva attraverso la stoffa all’altezza dei glutei.

Naruto si rialzò, era madido di sudore, la stanzetta illuminata da una piccola luce era bollente e la porta era chiusa.

Naruto fece partire la lavatrice con una serie di biiip computerizzati e si voltò verso Sasuke.

“Guarda, vibra che è un piacere” soffiò.

Sasuke lo afferrò per i fianchi, facendogli sfuggire un mugolio e lo issò sulla lavatrice, premendolo contro la parete.

“So benissimo cosa stai cercando di fare. Anche se questo metodo di rimorchio non credevo esistesse” brontolò.

Uzumaki ridacchiò.

“Ammetto che nel film in cui l’ho visto non funzionava, ma sapevo che con le giuste modifiche…”. La sua voce era deformata dai tremiti dell’oggetto su cui era seduto.

Uchiha lo zittì baciandolo con foga, fino ad arrossargli le labbra.

Naruto mugolò, accarezzò l’altro, aiutandolo a spogliarsi, sentendo la sua pelle fresca nonostante il calore tutt’intorno.

Sasuke controllò che fosse bloccato sulla lavatrice, lo fece scendere fino a farlo essere di schiena e si mise le sue gambe sulle spalle, ben spalancate.

Naruto gridò, quando lo prese, i movimenti dell’elettrodomestico intensificavano la sensazione. Dimenò i piedi, cercando di aggrapparsi ai bordi della lavatrice, lasciando che Sasuke entrasse con sempre maggiore forza dentro di lui.

Le ondate di piacere si mischiavano al fastidio alla schiena dovuto alla posizione e all’arrossamento, con tanto di pelle screpolata, dei suoi glutei sottoposti a tanti assalti e pressione.

Si udiva lo schiocco prodotto dal coccige di Sasuke ad ogni movimento del bacino, mentre affondava a Naruto, facendosi strada con la forza attraverso lo stretto passaggio.

Sasuke lo mordicchiava, lasciandogli i segni dei morsi.

Naruto gorgogliava, urlava, gemeva e lasciava che la saliva scolasse attraverso le sue labbra umide. Il suo sudore si era spalmato sulla superficie della lavatrice, creando degli aloni nella plastica e degli effetti opachi nelle parti di metallo.

Sasuke gli afferrò il membro e glielo avvolse con i propri slip, per impedirgli di venire e scivolò fuori di lui, andò in un angolo della stanza e venne lì, sporcando il pavimento e facendo gocciolare il liquido sulle proprie gambe.

Naruto si accasciò, respirando a fatica, mentre il ciclo di lavaggio veloce si arrestava sotto di lui; accarezzò la lavatrice.

< Ottimo lavoro, piccola > pensò.


	10. Puledro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritto col prompt del p0rnfest:  
> NARUTO Naruto Uzumaki/Sasuke Uchiha Gelosia

Puledro

 

Sasuke si tirò a sedere sul letto e guardò Naruto spogliarsi, assottigliò l’unico occhi visibile, l’altro era coperto dai capelli mori. Si grattò il fianco, sopra i boxer, l’unico indumento che indossava, lì dove sulla pelle si era creato un rossore a causa dell’elastico.

“Se pensi che basterà così poco per farmi passare l’incazzatura, ti sbagli” lo richiamò.

Naruto si grattò una guancia con l’indice, arrossandosi la pelle con l’unghia, lì dove aveva i baffi della volpe. Sul suo ventre, sopra l’ombelico, risaltavano dei segni e il suo corpo roseo e slanciato lasciava risaltare i suoi muscoli.

“Oh, ma io mi aspettavo che ti saresti seccato prima o poi. Conosco la tua onnipresente gelosia” disse. Gli fece un occhiolino e ghignò, mostrando i denti bianchi. “Perciò ho ideato un piano geniale per sedurti”.

Sasuke schioccò la lingua sul palato.

“I tuoi piani geniali sono sempre delle stupidaggini”. Si alzò in piedi e camminò con i piedi nudi sul pavimento freddo. “Dovresti pensare a come non commettere più sempre gli stessi sbagli, piuttosto che fare insensati piani per sistemare dopo la situazione”.

Naruto, completamente ignudo, iniziò ad accarezzarsi il membro, i suoi gemiti di piacere eccitarono Sasuke, che avvertì delle fitte all’inguine. Strusciò le gambe tra loro, mentre sentiva delle vampate di calore provenire dall’intimo.

“Non potrò mai impedirti di essere geloso, fa parte del tuo modo di amarmi” sussurrò Uzumaki, socchiudendo gli occhi, le iridi azzurre liquide e le pupille dilatate.

Sasuke sbuffò sonoramente.

Naruto fece il ponte, puntellandosi sul pavimento con le mani e con i piedi, ansimando. Sasuke gli accarezzò il ventre muscoloso, ghignò, leccandosi le labbra eccitato e gli montò di sopra.

“Sa-sapevo che… ti sarebbe piaciuto…” sussurrò.

Sasuke finì di prepararsi con indice e medio, stringendogli i fianchi con le gambe.

“Amo quando fai il ‘puledro’” sussurrò. Si piegò in avanti, aggrappandosi alle sue spalle muscolose con entrambe le mani e lasciò che lo penetrasse, Naruto boccheggiò gemendo.

Sasuke socchiuse gli occhi e gettò indietro la testa, muovendo i glutei su e giù, in modo che l’altro lo prendesse. Naruto era rosso in volto e sudava, mentre l’altro lo faceva andare ora più a fondo, ora meno, sempre più velocemente, dentro di sé.

Sasuke lo cavalcava, dandosi delle spinte, concentrandosi sulla sensazione di piacere, piegandosi ora in avanti, ora arcuandosi all’indietro.

< Sono geloso perché tutti vedono il tuo valore. Io sono stato il primo ad essere pronto a morire per te, quando ancora nemmeno sapevo il motivo. Non voglio si mettano in mezzo, tra noi > pensò.

Naruto non riuscì a trattenersi e venne, sporcandosi di sperma e facendolo gocciolare a terra. Sasuke continuò I suoi movimenti, dando vita a gemiti urlati di piacere.

Naruto ansimava con la gola secca, in estasi, Sasuke lo lasciò libero venendo a sua volta, si rimise in piedi a fatica e indietreggiò, con le gambe tremanti, mentre Uzumaki si accasciava pesantemente a terra con un mugolio.

“Tu sei mio, mettitelo in testa” ringhiò Uchiha.

“Tuo… ge-gelosone…” esalò Naruto.

 


End file.
